


Nurse Rudy

by BiblioPan



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, High School, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Rudy comforts Louise when they're both skipping class in high school. Very soft (but Louise is here, so also full of snark).Prompt fill for Flufftober Prompt #3: WoundedThanks to my betas DisgruntledPelican and EggplantSalad for your eyes, suggestions, and encouragement!Glad to make your acquaintance, fellow Bob's Burger fans. This is one of my favorite families in the universe and I wish them only the best things. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Louise Belcher/Rudolph "Regular Sized Rudy" Steiblitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Nurse Rudy

“Ouch! Damnit, when did these rocks get here?” Louise rubbed her knee and ankle, cursing at the stony soil behind the high school. Figures Frond would have rocks installed in her one place of solace. She made her way towards a low concrete wall. It was rough but at least it was stable and dry (which was more than could be said for the sludgy ground after last night’s rain). 

When Mr. Frond started at Wagstaff High last year, Gene and Louise had hoped that years of separation and maturity would buy them some time. No such luck: Frond had kept a secret file on all of them based on Facebook posts, rumors from school social events, and snooping anywhere the Belchers could be found. Now he seemed to lurk behind every corner in the school, though he hadn’t yet discovered that the outdoor portion of the shop room was often deserted in winter. 

Sure, the ground covered her Docs in mud and the wall wreaked havoc on the seat of her jeans, but at least she got some peace.

“Oh, hey, Louise. You hanging out too?”

Damnit. 

Louise dropped her backpack on the wall, blowing out a low breath and mustering a smile. “Hey, Rudy. What are you doing over here?” She slid onto the wall and threw her leg over the side, straddling it as she eyed her sandy-haired friend.

Rudy gave her a lopsided grin and reached for his shirt pocket. After taking a quick puff of his inhaler and then tucking it away, he sat down next to her. “Oh, you know, figured I’d had enough school today. Time to, you know, chill.” He kept his eyes down at his sneakers, glancing at Louise when he dared between sentences.

Louise tried, and failed, to keep the mischief out of her voice. “Oh yeah, Rudy, absolutely. Now, what kind of  _ chill _ activities should we get up to today?” She leaned forward, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Educate me.” 

Splotches of crimson dotted Rudy’s cheeks, spread down his neck and crept to the collar of his striped sweater. “Oh, well, Louise, I don’t... Hey! What’s going on here?” Rudy leaned down, his fingers ghosting the jagged tear in Louise’s jeans, carefully avoiding the bits of dirt and blood on her knee. 

“Oh, jeez, Rudy, it’s fine, just a small scar to make myself more interesting.” Louise flicked the dirt and winced as her fingernail grazed the cut. 

“Louise, don’t do that, you’ll get it infected.” Rudy turned and dug into the front pocket of his backpack, muttering about sanitation and disease, before crowing in victory. Whipping around, he brandished tissues, an alcohol wipe, and a medicated bandage, eyes wide and questioning. “May I?”

Louise rolled her eyes and groaned, but then nodded. “Sure, Rudy, if you insist on treating my wound and denying me my scar, I suppose I’ll allow it.” 

He hopped down so she could throw her leg up onto the wall. Louise leaned back on her hands to give him room and gave him looks alternating between adoring and incredulous. Rudy set down his items so he could cover his hands in sanitizer, which he always kept on hand as his immune system could barely tolerate the school environment without injuries. He softly brushed the dirt from her knee with a tissue, mouth pinched in concentration, moving in careful arcs to avoid the wound. Once he was satisfied, he set down the tissue, tore open the wipe and swiped it across the cut. He paused as Louise sucked in her breath and bit her lip at the sting. 

He quickened his pace, removing all of the blood and debris. “Almost done, Louise,” he soothed, ripping open the bandage and smoothing it across her knee. His fingers lingered on the patch of skin, and he hesitated for a few seconds before meeting her eyes. “Is... is that okay?” 

Louise huffed, squirming under his gentle gaze. “Oh, for pete’s sake, Rudy,” she mumbled. She grabbed the sides of his face and hauled him in, her chapped lips pressing insistently into his soft and startled ones. He stilled, as if any sudden movements might scare her off, but instead she pulled him closer and he scooted forward, sighing in apparent relief. 

His fingers traced her hairline from the back of her ears to the base of her skull, then traveled up through her hair and lightly gripped for purchase. She moaned into his mouth, licking along the inside of his lips, his tongue, biting his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. Her hands roved hungrily over his face, his neck, his hair, his shoulders.

Rudy finally pushed away. “Jesus, Louise,” he panted, grabbing his inhaler and sucking vigorously. Pupils blown and breath ragged, he stumbled and sat on the wall. “Wha, wha?”

Cackling at his confusion, Louise gathered her backpack, adjusted her shirt, and shrugged. She walked towards the wharf and then turned back to face him. “What can I say, Rudy? I’m a sucker for competence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I'm shocked it's taken me this long to write a Bob's Burgers story, considering the number of rewatches under my belt. I've always thought Louise and Rudy would make a cute pairing.
> 
> If you like this, I have a Gene future fic coming later this week so be on the lookout. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Happy Flufftober everyone!! <3


End file.
